Weekend Gettaway
by marionut247
Summary: School for Drew, Jo and Roland, is fast approaching. They are down to their last free weekend, and want to spend it in a most spectacular way! A weekend beach bash...with the Hillhurst Monsters! This is a collaboration story with me and a friend on DA!


Weekend Gettaway

By. Marionut247 & Melee12

(A Beetleborgs Fan Fiction)

Chapter 1: By Marionut247

Heat wave from Hell!

Deals of the 7th Kind, Lead to Paradise Island

Summertime!

The season of nice warm weather! Of sport and games; of swimming and ice cream! And just having a good time with family and friends. A time of the year that everyone seems to look forward to!(other then Christmas!)

Unless…you happen to come from a little town called; Charterville!

Charterville was in the middle of it's biggest heat wave that it has ever had! For the past two weeks the temperature has been in the hundreds! With no break of any cooler weather or rain; made it absolutely UNBEARABLE! Today's high; 110, with the added humidity, it felt more like 120! Weather advisory warnings, had been out since the start of the heat wave. Making 'summertime fun', not so fun. Telling everyone to stay in doors because of high chance of heat stroke! Stay cool at all times, drink plenty of water, so not to dehydrate. And no fires at ALL were to be lit!

Drew was looking out of his bedroom window, as his window fan blew hot air in his face. A couple of teenagers in white tank tops crossed the street; other then that, it was deserted. He pulled himself away from the unrelenting heat as he rubbed stinging sweat out of his eyes. Approaching his dresser he removed a light blue tank and a pair of dark blue denim shorts from the drawers, and quickly got dressed. He then brushed his hair and teeth. Walking back into his room, he bent down and reached under his bed, and pulled out his backpack; which he had already packed the night before. He swung it on his shoulder, and went downstairs, where the only AC was in the house.

As he went into the living room, it still felt hot. He glanced at the air conditioner, it read; '91'.

"Are you for real!", he shook his head as he entered the kitchen. He found his sister Jo, with her head in the freezer! He walked up behind her and pulled on her braid.

"Leave me alone!…Can't you see that I'm trying to get frost bite!"

"Ha! Good luck with that one! That's like waitin' for rain!..Fat chance Jo! You ready? We told 'you know who', that we would be at Hillhurst no later then 10."

She pulled her head out of the freezer and closed the door. Her red baseball cap looked slightly damp.

"Yeah!", she removed the straps down over her shoulders, from her white overall short set. Drew noticed that she already had on her red swimsuit.

"Couldn't wait, could you?", he pointed to the visible part of her swimsuit.

"Darn right I can't! I'm like soooo looking forward to this; you don't understand!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. Me too!"

It was the middle of August and in about one more week; it would be back to school. This was their last free summer weekend. And what better way to spend that weekend, then with their ghostly best friend Flabber and the rest of the monster crew, for their first EVER WEEKEND BEACH BASH!

Both of their thoughts were interrupted when a light rapping came from the front door.

"That must be Roland!", they said at the same time.

Jo reached the door first and opened it. There on the doorstep stood a tall slender boy, wearing a green tank top and black shorts. With a green backpack and a water bottle. His light brown skin was glossy with sweat. He took off his sunglasses and let them dangle at the neck of his shirt.

"What's up guys! Ready to go?"

"Heck yeah!", she reached down to grab her backpack that was beside the door. "Let's go!"

The three friends high-fived each other and walked up to their bikes.

"Hey Roland! What did you tell Nano and your parents, to get away this weekend?", the blond boy asked.

"Well!", he spoke as he got on his green and silver bike. "Nano is away doing some big karate tournament and won't be back until sometime next week. And as for mom and dad, I just told them that, your mother said that it was alright to let me stay with you guys, as they went away on a business trip! So how about you guys?"

They both got on their bikes and started to peddle away.

"Mom went away to visit some friends that, are out of town for the weekend. She won't be back until sometime Monday night!", he said loud enough over the wind.

"And your mom was okay with you two being left behind?"

"Well, she wasn't at first! But after much pleading and begging, and just telling her that I'm old enough to be home alone; she let us stay.! And she left ME in charge!", he nodded towards Jo.

"SHUT UP, DORK!", she shouted not looking at him.

They all started to laugh as they rode their bikes to Hillhurst Manor.

On the outskirts of town sat Hillhurst Manor. Right in the middle, of a once lush orchard field. But with the current heat (being the way that it was), it was killing off all the fruit on the trees. Littering the ground with half rotten apples, and other various types of fruit. The leaves on the trees were turning brown, almost as if fall were fast approaching. The scene just seemed to add to the creepiness of the mansion. And if that wasn't creepy enough; then maybe the fact that one of the supernatural resident's was currently sitting in the tree, in front of the house!

Perched halfway up the tree, straddling one of the branches, sat Flabber. The current phasm, and head of house. He had been sitting up there for a least an hour, with his back against the trunk. Trying like hell to lose his migraine, that has been plaguing him for the past day and a half! Course being in the heat didn't help either, but anything was better then being stuck inside the mansion with the rest of his housemates. He felt his tolerance starting to run a little thin, being around them in his current condition. So he left the house, before he did something he would surely regret!

Just as he was starting to feel a little comfortable, and his thoughts began to wander. He heard the front door open for about the millionth time!

"Here yet?", came the slow lumbering voice of Frankenbeans.

"Not yet. I'll let you know when they get here!", he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh!..No here yet.", the phasm heard him say to someone, as he closed the door behind him.

He should be glad. After all, they were excited that the kids were coming over. An not because they wanted to eat them (for once), but because they were all going away to the beach together for the weekend! A first EVER! It was Drew and Jo's idea. They wanted to do something big for their last weekend, before returning to school. They felt that they haven't spent that much time together with him over the summer. Which in truth…they haven't. But he understood why.

In the beginning of summer Roland's parents and Nano, surprised the children and took them to 'Walt Disney World', for their very first time! They said that they wanted to do something REALLY nice for them, since their such hard workers at 'Zoom Comics'. He agreed when he heard the story. In his opinion, they DEFINITELY deserve it! So they took them to Disney World, for two weeks and visited some family relatives, before coming back. All in all, they were gone for almost a month. And when they did come back, they were very busy at 'Zoom', for about another two weeks.

He finally saw them for the first time, just this past Monday. They told him all about their trip, and then about their idea for the coming 'up' trip! Take them to an isolated island for their very first beach party, with the Hillhurst crew! Everyone was for it! (surprisingly) He agreed, but it lead to two problems! One he took care of; two…he was still trying to work on. Water! He didn't like the idea of being around all that…water! It's not that he didn't like water, he just didn't like being SUROUNDED by that MUCH water! He had a fear, when it came to water. Because…he couldn't swim! And he could NEVER bring himself to try. He just told himself he would just stay on the beach, and watch everyone from a safe distance.

The first problem however, required a little cunning on his part. Just as his mind was about to recount what transpired in the 7th dimension, a limo pulled up to the mansion. Out of habit he almost turned himself transparent, but since he was pretty far up in the tree and with all the leaves and branches making lots of shadows; he felt pretty well hidden from view.

Before the door to the limo even opened, he was already shaking his head. The limo driver opened his door, and two seconds later opened the door for his passengers. As soon as their feet hit the rocky dirt road, the phasm hit the back of his head, hard against the tree. If there were any children that he utterly despised; then they were Trip and Van! Charterville's stuck up, I'm better then you cause 'WE'RE RICH! AND YOUR NOT!', trouble making BRATES!

Everyday now since the kids returned from their trip. He noticed Van and Trip, suddenly coming around Hillhurst, to do nothing more but annoy them! But every time they happen to show Drew, Jo and Roland, weren't there. So instead of leaving, they would annoyingly throw stones at the mansion windows! And now they were on his last nerve!

Just yesterday as he was walking through the foyer, a stone came hurtling in between two boards on the window, and just BARELY missed hitting him in the face! Now, if he were anyone else; they would have been done there! But, if it WOULD have hit him!…Then it WOULD have turned out badly!

He watched them approach the house and take their usual spot.

"DUDLEY! Take my SODA! And make SURE that you don't lose any of it's FIZZ!", the boy known as Trip said.

"Yeah!..MAKE yourself USEFUL DUDLEY!", agreed Van shaking his head and bashing his soda in the old man's face. "Or is something like THAT to HARD for someone of such a low class to UNDERSTAND!

Flabber had half a mind to jump down off the branch, and punt them like a bunch of footballs! Dudley would probably thank him for it!

"No sir.", replied the kind old man.

"GOOD!", shouted Van and he rudely pushed him away.

Trip bent down and grabbed a handful of rocks. At the same moment, Flabber got a 'Flabulous' idea!

The phasm sat up just enough to position himself and moved his sunglasses down his nose, just far enough so that he had a clear view of Van an Trip. He then raised his right fist in front of him and waited.

Trip leaned towards Van, "Ten to one, says I nail this right between those two boards!"

Flabber narrowed his eyes. "Ten to one, says I nail YOU right back between the eyes! You snot nose little twerp!..", he mocked under his breath.

Trip leaned back and threw the rock at the mansion. At the halfway point, Flabber extended one finger. The rock stopped.

"Hey!..Do you see that?", Trip said shocked looking over at Van. "It..it's..just..floating there!"

"…it..it has to be the heat! It's gotten to you!..Here..", Van snatches a stone from his hand. "Let ME show you how it's done!"

The boy pulled back his arm, and hurled it toward the mansion. Once again; halfway there it stops! Right along side the first stone.

In the tree, Flabber had two fingers extended and a 'Joker' grin on his face!

"This is almost TO easy!", the phasm whispered as once again a huge smile spread across his ruby lips.

"What the..", Van said starring now at the two floating rocks.

"SEE!..I TOLD YOU!", screeched Trip.

"I told you young master's, that something just isn't right with this manor!..", Dudley said nervously. "I think it's best to just leave this place!"

"CAN IT DUDLEY!..We're not going anywhere!..", Trip said still starring at the floating stones.

"We're not?!", asked a slightly shaking Van.

"..no..I think it's a trick!..Someone's messing around with us!", he said quickly looking around himself.

In the tree, Flabber suddenly flicked his two extended fingers. One stone pelted Van in the shoulder; the other stone pelted Trip in his chest.

"OWW!"

"HEY!..", Trip jumped back and quickly brushed himself off. He stared at the mansion.

"THAT'S IT!..", he bent down and grabbed a handful of rocks, then angrily started chucking them at the house. "I've HAD IT with..this..STUPID..HOUSE!"

"YEAH! ME TOO!", Van suddenly kicks up dirt. "If there IS someone here! Why don't you show yourself?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! SHOW YOURSELF!…ENOUGH OF THE GAMES!..OH, YEAH!..YOUR REEAAL BIG, WHEN YOUR HIDDING COWARD!..PANSY!"

There was a sudden rustling of leaves, followed by a landing thump, off to their right. They looked over and saw a man with a light build, blue skin and jet-black short hair, brushing off his maroon red knee length jean shorts. He fixed his purple tank top, as he looked up at the two boys and old man.

The trio huddled closer together as he approached them. Trip's throat went dry as a very unsetting feeling washed over him, and it wasn't due to the fact that his face strongly resembled that of 'Batman's' most notorious villain! It was because his skin seemed to give off an unearthly glow!

"Well now..", the phasm spoke as he removed his sunglasses and placed them upon his head. "What..pray tell..do we have here?.."

The two young boys looked at each other then back at the phasm.

"Better yet..", he leans down close and looks them in the eye. "…which one of you…just called me a pansy?"

"HEY GUYS?!", Jo yelled over her shoulder to her brother and Roland.

"What is it Jo?", asked Roland.

"Let/s make a pit stop at the convenient store, here on the corner!..I need to get more water!", she said shaking her empty bottle.

Drew looked at his own, "Yeah, I'm almost out to!"

"Same here!", Roland added picking up his nearly empty bottle. "We should definitely get more water!..Especially in this heat!"

They pulled their bikes up into the parking lot, propped them up against the wall, and went inside. The AC hit them full force, as they entered.

"Oh..my..god!..It feels so good in here!", Jo said as she stood there, tilting her head up.

"Yeah!..I know!", her brother replied, as he grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler, and went to the counter. "To bad it didn't feel like this outside!"

Roland waved Drew's money away, "I got ya covered man!"

"Thanks man!..I'll pick it up next time!", he grabbed the waters and turned to Jo, who was still in the same place, when they first entered. "Ready?"

She nodded, as they went back outside, and to their bikes.

"Here!", Drew said, tossing Jo a water.

"Thanks!", she said catching it with one hand. "I'll try not to down it before we get to the mansion!"

"Yeah, try to conserve as much as possible! There's no more stores between here and Hillhurst!", Roland pointed out.

"OWW!..My seat feels like lava!", she shouted as she sprang up from her seat. And then again, when she tried to sit back down.

"Tell me about it!", Roland said glancing at the sky. "This heat is just brutal!..The sooner we get to Hillhurst, the sooner we'll be feeling the ocean air!"

They all sighed with the thought of it as they peddled away.

The phasm's eyes seemed to penetrate the two boys very souls, as he looked between them, awaiting their answer.

"Well?..Let's hear it! You boys were talking mighty big just a few minutes ago!"

They swallowed hard, as they nervously looked at each other.

"He did!", they said pointing at one another.

The phasm lowered his head and snickered. "How come this doesn't surprise me!"

The boys huddled together, even closer when he looked back up.

"Really!..So THAT'S how it is?..I see..", he turned his head and looked at the mansion. "Let bygones, be bygones?..It's all good..I'm not one to hold a grudge.."

Trip and Van sighed with relief.

Just at that moment, Flabber suddenly turned and made like he was about to hit them. The boys screamed in alarm, and almost jumped into Dudley's trembling arms.

Flabber laughed hysterically, as he lowered his fist.

"HAHAHAhaha!…Reeelax boys! I'm only joshing ya!..That ain't my style man!", he said snickering as he once again looked back at the mansion. "So what brings you boys to Hillhurst?"

There was a few moments of silence before they spoke.

"We-we..uhh..just..admire..thee..umm..", Van started, then looked at Trip for a save.

"ARCHITECTURE!..Yeah! That's it! We admire..thee..architecture of the building!", finished a bluntly lying Trip.

"Hmmm…that's some dedication, coming out in this heat!", the phasm replied without turning around. "You boys want to know what I admire?"

"Umm..sure.", they said after a quick pause.

"Honesty!", he said turning around. "And you boys..haven't..been honest!"

"But..but..", they said starting to panic.

"Well that's a mighty big 'butt' son!", the phasm replied, looking like 'Geppetto', and lightly tapping the end of each nose. "Those little white lies can accumulate, into something big over time!"

"But..we're not lying!", stated Trip. Then shrieking when his nose started to grow.

"Are ya sure about that son?", asked the Geppetto Flabber.

"YESS!", they both screeched, then screaming even louder when both of their noses, gained about a good two inches each.

"Ohhh..I don't know boys!..At this rate, your gonna have me beat!..Hey wait!..Never mind; you already do!", he replied turning his head at an angle.

Van and Trip were freaking out, and Dudley looked as if he were on the verge of fainting.

"MAKE IT STOP!", they screamed.

"Sorry boys, I can't help you there!", he said watching them freak out over the sight of each other. "The only way to make it stop is to tell the truth!..Come on! I'm sure the two of you, have seen 'Pinocchio'!"

"But I ALWAYS tell the truth!", blurted Trip. Then gaining yet another inch, for his lie.

"Yeah!..It sure looks that way!", the phasm sarcastically replied, looking once again like his former self, as he crossed his arms. "You keep this up, you'll be clear across the next state!"

"THAT'S IT!", Van suddenly shouted, as he angrily clamped his hand down; hard upon the phasm's forearm. "You change us back! RIGHT NOW!..Or you'll be SORRY!"

Flabber raised an eyebrow at Van's surprising sudden outburst, and then blinked to the boy's hand roughly gripping his arm.

"Oh..", he responded rather calmly, but his eyes were dead locked with Van's.

"YEAH!", the boy shouted back, getting dangerously close to the phasm. "I'll make you WISH that you never met me!..or..I mean US!"

Flabber smirked at the boy's last comment, but it vanished as soon as it came. Just then (and with complete ease), he reached out and grabbed the boy the collar of his shirt, and picked him up; clean off his feet.

"Tell me kid..", the phasm whispered. His eyes not once blinking, as he slowly spoke. "Do..I..HONESTLY..look frightened..in the slightest?"

Van trembled under the phasm's grip, as he fought to find his voice. "..n-no.."

Flabber devilishly smiled as he noticed the boy's nose start to shrink.

"See!..Now was that so hard?", he asked as he lowered a shaking, yet unharmed Van, back to his feet. "You boy's keep telling the truth; and your noses will be back to normal in no time!"

Trip reached out, to help steady Van, as he staggered back.

"Oh!..I HATE this house!", he angrily admitted, as his nose shrunk a little as well.

"By George! I think they got it!", the phasm exclaimed with a laugh. "Well..it's been fun boys! But I think it's high time, that you be hittin the ol' dusty trail!"

Van looked at Trip, "The old dusty what?"

"He wants us to leave Master Van!", said a nervous Dudley. "And I think we should take the offer!"

"Yeah, I reckon you boys should be headin on out!", replied the phasm, now dressed as an old western gunslinger. He raised the brim of his hat as he continued. "And it's high time you be leavin!"

"H-How..did he change his clothes so fast?!", asked a bewildered Trip, as he took a couple of steps back.

"Never you mind that! Thee only thing ya'll need to know is that, I'm the sheriff in these here parts!..And what I say is LAW!"

He reached down along side his hips and withdrew two revolvers from his gun belt. Spun them expertly around, then aimed them at his unwanted guests.

"Now..if I tell ya'll to git!..Then ya best be gittin!..Bad things happen when I reach 3!..Get me?..1..", he counted as they heard a small 'click' come from each gun barrel. "..2.."

"AHHHH!", Trip and Van screamed as they started to scurry away.

"3!…Aww..that's to bad!"

Flabber pulled the triggers, and two streams of water hit dead center in the middle of their foreheads.

"Water!..It's just..water!", Van stated with a sigh of relief.

Trip reached up and touched his wet forehead. "It is only water!..Stupid water; from those stupid little water pistols!"

"Well heck son! Of COURSE it's just water! But..if your upset about the size of the guns…", he suddenly changed from the gunslinger, into 'Rambo', with a HUGE gun strapped to his back, that read 'Super Soaker 10,000'! "HEY YO!..I can easily break out the heavy artillery!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they all screamed as they were hit by a typhoon of water.

Trip and Van got to their feet, and darted to the limo. Screaming louder then little girls, with Dudley following shortly behind.

"Let's get out of here young masters!"

They didn't have to be told twice, as they piled into the car and sped away.

"Ya'll come back now! Ya hear?", Flabber said as he waved them 'good-bye'.

The sound of a creaking door was heard from behind, followed by a wave of hysterical laughter. Flabber turned to see the rest of his housemates, standing in the doorway, clapping and hollering. He raised an eyebrow, as a arrogant smirk spread across his face.

"We saw everything!", Fangula said with a smile. "And I gotta hand it to ya!..Good play phasm!"

"Yeah, Flabber! That was just priceless!", added Mums.

"Why thank you!", he replied with a bow. Then standing before them once again, in his tank and shorts. "I DO have my moments!"

"That you do Flabber! That you do!", Mums said agreeing, as he leaned against the doorway. "Any sign of the kids yet?"

"Not yet!", he replied as he arched his back to stretch. He fished out his pocket watch to take a look. "It's quarter to ten. They'll be here soon!"

Mums nodded as the others murmured among themselves.

"Sit tight boys! It won't be long now!"

"Alright…What are you doing?", asked Fangula, as he watched the phasm grab each ankle from behind, and stretched out his legs.

"What's it look like I'm doing?", he responded, while still pulling at his right ankle. "I don't wanna get a cramp ya know!"

"Your not planning on running in this heat!…Are you?", the Count asked. While Flabber removed his sunglasses from atop his head, and replaced them on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeeep!", he said with a smile, as he made a white visor appear (that was embroidered with the Beetleborgs insignia), atop his head.

"Your NUTS!", Fangula said in disbelief. "I thought you were suffering with a migraine?"

He shrugged, "Not anymore!..It must have left with Van and Trip!"

Fangula shook his head, as he pointed his finger. "Your gonna pass out from heatstroke, if your not careful!"

"I'll be alright Fang!..Besides I'm not going that far anyway! Just around.", he replied making a circular motion with his finger.

"Well..here!..Put some of this on!", insisted the vampire, as he tossed him his 'Moonbeam 5,00' sun block. "Or you'll be burnt to a crisp!"

"Heh!..Thanks Count..but..I don't need it!", he said tossing him the bottle back. "I already have some on!"

"You do!", Fangula said a little startled.

A light blue bottle appeared in the phasm's hand. "'Deepest Azure', guaranteed to keep your skin as blue as the sky!"

"Rig,rur!", Wolfie said as he looked at Fangula.

"Yeah!..Figures!"

Flabber tossed the bottle in the air. It flipped once then disappeared.

"You guys might want to make sure you have everything, that ya need! It won't be long now!", he turned and started jogging away. "Be back in a few!"

"He's nuts!..I STILL say he's nuts!", Fangula said, as he watched him jog further away past the orchards. "It's like..a hundred and ten degrees out there!.. Being up in that tree must have done something to him! I think the sun fried his brain!"

"Relax Count!", Mums said with a chuckle. "I think he's just enjoying his freedom! Think about it!..If you were bound to an organ for..oh I don't know.. centuries! And then suddenly you were free from it, you would be the same way!"

"I suppose your right!..But, Flabber will always have an attachment to that organ!"

"Well of course he will Fang! That organ is his baby!..Everyone knows that! Not to mention that the Pipettes, pretty much live in there!", Mums replied as he scanned the field looking for the phasm. After not seeing him, he turned his attention on Frankenbeans, who was busy shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "Hey Frankie!..Did you pack everything that you needed for the trip?"

The slow minded giant scratched his head. "Ummm…think so."

Mums, Fangula and Wolfie all looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"We better go check Frankie!..Just to make sure.", stated the mummy, then walked back inside with the rest of the crew.

"Not to far now!", shouted Drew excitedly, as he got a sudden burst of adrenalin, and started to peddle faster. Roland picking up speed, coming up behind him.

Jo looked up as the two boys began to peddle faster, as sweat dripped down her face. She glanced up and saw the sun; blurry and hazy. The heat was so unbearable at the moment, that the air actually felt heavy. And every time that she breathed, it felt as if she were inhaling fire, making her chest ache! She stopped peddling and leaned over the handlebars. It felt as if the air was trapped in her lungs, and she found it almost hard to breathe. She reached for her water, but found the bottle empty. The world started to spin. And the sun was unrelenting. The heat was getting to her! She lifted up her head to call out to Drew and Roland, but the only sound that came out was a very raspy "..guys..", that was just barely audible. Her head was quickly spinning out of control, and her vision was becoming dark, as her body slid off the bike and crumbled onto the gravel dirt road.

Flabber was running down the old dirt road, not to far from the mansion. He was jogging at a steady, yet comfortable pace. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind blow against his face. Not that it was refreshing in the slightest! But just feeling the wind made him smile. It literally had been eons since he had (and or felt), this much freedom! He was never one for leaving the mansion, all that much anyway. But there were those times where, he just needed to get away. Whether it was to get away from the rest of the crew for a little while, to feel the wind on his face, or to just..leave..the confines of the house and go away! Sure he could leave the mansion; for a little while. Like say, maybe about five minutes! And even that's pushing it! There were plenty of times, were he would find himself standing on the roof of Hillhurst and would just..stare off into the horizon. Feeling like a trapped bird within a cage. Being shackled and held back by invisible chains, that all lead back to an anchor…his organ!

So when the kids approached him with their plans for the weekend beach bash, this weighed heavy in the back of his mind. But seeing all the joy and excitement on Drew, Jo and Roland's face…then seeing how thrilled and ecstatic; the rest of his monster buddies were, with the thought of actually going!…It brought SO much joy and happiness to his heart, that saying 'No. Sorry, but it can't happen!', was no longer even an option!

There was only one thing that was presently clear…break the hold that magically binds him to the pipe organ! That WAS the only answer! Which lead to another problem…how?

He wasn't strong enough, to break the bond himself. The only possible solution, lied within his 'phasm' home realm…the 7th dimension! And within the 7th dimension, the tower of the elders! Which is home to the 'Elder Council', a group of old wise, but extremely powerful phasms, that have been around, even before the dawn of time! The one he needed, was known as the 'Grandest Elder'. Simply put, he was thee oldest known phasm in the 7th D. If anyone could find a way to break the bond, between him and his beloved pipe organ, it was the Grandest Elder!

The trees and bushes that aligned the old dirt road, seemed to morph and change before the phasm's eyes, as his mind replayed the events that took place…just only yesterday.

~7th Dimension, Tower of the Elders: Elder Council~

The ivory white and gold tower was by far the oldest constructed building in the known land. It sat high atop the most sacred and oldest mountain range, towering high into the purplish blue sky. Two of the dimension's suns, shown behind the tower. As well as three moons. Long golden arched windows, aligned around the tower. At the base of each window, a large golden cauldron burned magically with blue fire. Giving the tower an almost medieval feel.

Inside the ancient tower many of the council elders, were busy with important tasks, studying ancient scripts, or some in deep meditation, murmuring unfamiliar words, garbed in golden cloaks and robes.

On the highest floor of the tower, the Grandest Elder, was sitting behind a large white marble desk in his quarters. Writing down notes on a piece of parchment. The magic white quill, never stopping for an inkwell. Perched beside him on a stone pedestal, was Aeon, his loyal phoenix. Watching quietly over his master.

On the far side of the room, the silence was broken, as the large double doors opened, and then closed with a 'booming' echo. The Grandest Elder, continued his scrawling across the parchment, as the sound of soft clicking on white marble floors, got closer. Aeon watched intently, as the unannounced visitor came to a stop, and respectfully knelt before the elder.

"To what pleasure do I owe, to such..an..announcement?", he asked as his quill lightly scratched the parchment. "If I had known you were coming, I would have provided refreshments!"

"I beg your forgiveness Grandest Elder..", the humble voice softly spoke, still kneeling. "..but, I'm REALLY pressed for time!"

He glanced up from the parchment and peered at his visitor, through his half moon spectacles. His dark green eyes, studying him carefully.

"Pressed for time; you say?..My boy, all we have is time.", he responded as he lay down his quill on the desk, and preceded to fold his jade hands together. "And please do stand!..Enough of the formalities Flabber!"

"Just showing my respects, Grandest Elder!", the phasm replied with a slight bow as he rose.

"And you have.", the elder spoke, as he leaned back fully in the chair. Running his hand smoothly down his, long white, golden streaked, braided beard. "What brings you with much haste my boy?"

Flabber looked down, as his hands were folded behind his back. With a deep sigh he looked up. "It's about my previous request. I had hoped you would give it some more thought and reconsider."

The Grandest Elder sat silently observing the much younger phasm. His thin fingers intertwined, moving ever so slightly.

"Flabber..how many times does this make it now?..10..30 times..a 100! I'm starting to lose track!"

"Actually it's the 50th time!..Grandest Elder. Not that I'm keeping track or anything!", he responded with a hard swallow, and a touch of sarcasm. "I..kinda felt a pretty good vibe this time!"

The Grandest Elder raised an eyebrow, as he leaned forward and stood up. His long white robe dangling, just above his feet. He moved silently to Aeon, the insignia of a crescent moon, inside of a sun with a single eye, inside the crescent moon. Was clearly shown on the back of his, white and golden cloak.

"What is it about the Earth realm, that intrigues you so my dear boy?", calmly spoke the elder.

"I..have..this..connection, with the Earth realm..", he said looking down. "It's..always been there."

"I see.", he replied as he folded his hands, behind his back, and turned to face him. "Flabber, I understand the..'ties' if you will, to the Earth realm, that you had in the past. The key word here is..past! I know at one time the Earth realm was your home! But..that was a VERY long time ago!..When you were human. But..", he spoke as he approached him. "..you..are NOT human anymore my boy!..You know that. It's about time you face facts, and accept what you are!"

Flabber looked passionately into his old wise eyes, "I know I'm a phasm..and I'm damn proud to be one! But..I could no longer call myself a phasm, if I could no longer call myself human! They are one and the same to me. I know that I'm a phasm now, but being human will ALWAYS be a part of me!"

The Grandest Elder gently placed his hands on the young phasm's shoulders.

"Why..do you do this to yourself?..How many have you seen die? And never been able to reunite with!..How many have you watched grow old, while you still remained young!..How many Flabber?", he watched him with much concern, as he silently put his head down. "Flabber..your family is here!..Your friends, your career…it's HERE! Not there!..Your FANS..who ADORE you..who stood by you! Are HERE!…There is NOTHING in the Earth realm, that awaits you..but pain."

"Your wrong..wisest elder..", he spoke as he looked up. "The Earth realm has some of my most precious parts of me there!..My heart..my compassion..my very soul..lies within that realm! Not to mention my house mates, who I'm proud to say are like family to me!…And lastly..I have made some friends..best friends..who I LOVE like if they were my very own children!..Like the human part of me, the Earth realm is no different!…So I ask you, for the last time..please..help me to break the hold..that my organ has over me!"

The elder said nothing as he looked down and shook his head. Then looked back with a pleading look.

"Break the hold that binds you!..My boy!..The problem doesn't lie with the organ!..It's YOU!..You have made yourself a prisoner! Because you are BOUND to the Earth realm! You are SO..intent..on holding onto your human past, that you single handedly created your very own hellish shackles! And your cell is Hillhurst Manor!..The warden…is your beloved pipe organ!"

Flabber remained silent, as he saw his very own reflection, in the glossy center of the elder's red ruby, that was embedded within his golden circlet. The impact of being a prisoner, hitting him that much more.

"Don't you see..", the elder softly continued. "..you want freedom from the organ?..Then..FREE yourself from the very realm!..And come..home, to your brothers and your sisters!"

The elder turned around and headed towards his desk. Flabber stared at the ground, fighting back unwanted tears.

"..I already AM home! Hillhurst IS my home.."

"HERE IS YOUR HOME!", the Grandest Elder bellowed, turning around. "The 7th Dimension..is..your..HOME!"

"I CAN NOT..just..sever..MY ties to the EARTH REALM!..A HUGE part of me..is FOREVER in that realm!..my..very..soul..", he shouted back. His voice cracking, on the last few words. Tears presently running freely down his azure cheeks. "If I were to do that..I would forever..lose..myself…"

The old elder sighed deeply, and once again folded his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Flabber! I know that your very passionate about this, but..I can not fulfill your request. Someday..you WILL understand!"

Flabber looked away with trembling eyes, as his nails dug deep into the palms of his gloved hands.

"…I..will..NEVER..understand…"

Behind him the doors once again opened and then closed with a loud 'boom'.

"What is it with today?..The day of unannounced visitors!", the elder asked with much annoyance. "I must have missed the memo!"

Flabber was struggling with many different mixed emotions and was clearly not in the mood for jokes, as he angrily folded his arms. Only when he heard the footsteps suddenly stop, followed by a small 'gasp', did he then slowly look back.

A young phasm girl, with light jade skin, and long red hair. Stood frozen with her hands covering her mouth…and she was just STAREING at him! Flabber blinked in surprise an looked behind, half expecting to see someone there. But there wasn't.

"Sarabella!", the elder called out.

She jumped when she heard her name, then glanced at Flabber one more time.

"..oh..wow!..", she barely said with a small chuckle. Then hurried up to the Grandest Elder.

Flabber cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, as he watched her go.

"Sarabella my dear!..I had no idea you were coming!", he said as she grabbed the robe of his arm, and pulled him further away. "If I but known my dear-!"

"Do you..have..ANY..idea!..Who..he is?", she said cutting him off.

He blinked as he looked from Sarabella, to Flabber. Who looked curiously back at the elder, raising an eyebrow. Not having any idea over what was being said.

"Well of course I know who he is dear.", he softly whispered back. Seeing the joy an excitement clearly expressed on her face. "I never quite realized..oh dear!…It's so hard to keep track of so many grandchildren!…"

"Oh..my..gods..!", she said barely keeping herself under control. "I..don't believe it!..I mean..he's standing right..there!"

"Just relax my dear.", he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "He is just like everyone else!"

"Are you..nuts!", she said looking at him wide eyed and in disbelief. "He..is like..THEE..GREATEST..rock star..to EVER grace the universe!"

He smiled as he crossed his arms behind his back. Sarabella quickly glanced behind, then back.

"My word!..He's cuter in person!", she said with her hand over her heart. "If I were alive, I swear I would be having a heart attack right about now!"

Her grandfather chuckled heartily, "I could introduce you to him, if you wish my dear!"

"No..no..!", she said suddenly clinging to him. "I'm barely stable now!..By the gods!..I just thought of somrthing!..Grandfather, I know what you can get me for my birthday!"

He blinked. "Oh!..And what would that be dear?"

"I want him to play a personal concert, at my party!", she said very tense. "I wish that more then ANYTHING!..It would be my dream come true!..Please ask him? Please, please!"

He put his head down and sighed. "I'll..see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!", she said as she threw her arms around him. "You have NO idea how much this means to me!"

"I..can tell!", he said with a slight chuckle. "But, do keep in mind. I can't promise anything!..but..I will try."

"I know!", she said pulling away. "But..if there's anyway..at all!.."

"I know..", he said with a wink. "I will try everything within my power!"

"Thank you, thank you grandfather!", she said with much respect and a slight bow.

"Now, if you will please. I must finish up here my dear.", he said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, absolutely!..I understand!"

She turned around and quickly headed back towards the door. As she passed Flabber, she nervously waved. He returned a partial unsure wave, as he ran his fingers through his hair. She giggled with glee, as the door shut 'booming', behind her. Flabber just stared at the door, then back at the elder.

"Sorry about the interruption Flabber.", he said seeing the quizzical look on his face. "She was my great, great, great, great, great...well you get the picture! Granddaughter Sarabella!"

"That's quite alright Grandest Elder.", he said with a nod and slight bow. "I feel I've taken up enough of your time!..If you will, I'll take my leave."

He then turned on his heel and headed towards the door. Without waiting to be dismissed.

The Grandest Elder heard the bitter resentment and clearly saw it on his face, as he turned around. He sighed deeply, knowing there would be a price, for what he was about to ask.

"Flabber!", his voice echoed off of every wall and on them, the blue torches flickered, with an unfelt wind.

Flabber's hand was already upon the golden knob, when he heard the elder call out to him. He turned his head back slightly and waited for the elder once more.

"Please, just a moment longer. I have something..of great importance!..That I need to discuss with you!" Only after did he notice him tightly grip the knob, did the elder realize his mistake, in choosing those..particular words. "It's..a request..from someone else!", he quickly added the last part, after seeing the anger flash across his eyes.

Flabber sighed deeply and reproached the Grandest Elder.

"Please..", the elder spoke. Offering him a seat, in front of his large desk.

"No thank you!..I'm fine standing.", he said rather coldly. "What is it that you wish of me…Grandest Elder?"

"My granddaughter's '5,000th' birthday is coming up next month.", he began as he folded his hands, upon his desk. "And for the longest time, I had no idea on what to get her for a present."

"This is all really 'flabulous!'..But what does this have to do with me?", he asked bitterly, folding his arms.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with you!", he replied in a stern voice. "As I was saying; my granddaughter Sarabella, her birthay is next month. She happens to be a..pretty big fan!"

"Oh!..Well, that explains why she was acting the way that she was before!", he said more to himself, as he rubbed under his chin.

"She wishes for you to play during her party! As her honored guest! A concert I believe, is what she's hoping for!"

"I normally don't do personal concerts!", he replied. "But; it's not everyday, that you get offered to do a gig for something..of this magnitude!"

"I..would be most honored and delighted, if you could.", the elder replied.

"Well..let me check my schedule.", he snapped his fingers and a little red glittery book appeared. He quickly flipped through the pages. "What days her party?"

"The third weekend next month."

"Hmm..well whattda know! I happen to be free that weekend.", he said snapping the book shut. Then placing it inside his coat.

"So..will you do it?", he asked watching him carefully. "She is a fan after all."

"I understand that…", he responded as he dusted off his shoulder. "And I would do anything within my power, to please one of my fans!"

The elder looked down, and picked up his quill. "I'm willin to pay handsomely of course!"

Flabber leaned down and placed his hands on each side of the grand marble desk.

"With all due respect..Grandest Elder.", he slowly spoke. "I don't want any money."

The old elder looked deep in his eyes, already knowing what was about to come.

"I have no problem doing this concert, for your..granddaughter. It would be an honor and a privilege..sir!..but..", he said raising a finger. "..but..only under one condition! And you know..what I want!..Break the hold, and I'll be MORE then happy, to do the concert!"

The little glittery red book reappeared, magically flipped open to Sarabella's birthday. And with the white quill, magically wrote, 'Perform at Sarabella's 5.000th birthday party!'

The Grandest Elder stared at the floating book before him, then at Flabber.

"Just call it..a favor, for a favor!"

The elder leaned back in his chair. "I knew you were going to pull this card on me Flabber!"

"And that's why you're the 'Grandest Elder!'", he replied with a wink.

"Very well!.."

"Yessss!", Flabber said softly bringing his fist down in triumph.

The Grandest Elder shot him a look as he stood.

"Sorry.", he replied as he too straightened up.

"You just be sure to keep your end of the deal!..Understand?", he said pointing at him.

"Oh!..Don't worry. I'm going to blow her away!..She'll be talking about it, for the rest of time!"

"You had better!", he said warningly. "Now; when shall I come to Hillhurst? A week from today would give me ample time to-!"

"It has to be tonight!", Flabber said in earnest, cutting him off.

"TONIGHT!…Your not giving me that much notice!"

"Like I said, 'I'm REALLY pressed for time!'", he said with a wink.

"Don't get cute with me boy!"

"My apologies wisest elder. I meant you no disrespect.", he said clearing his throat.

The elder walked around his desk. "Very well. I shall come sometime this evening! I'll need to get a few others to a company me! Since this is such short notice!"

"I understand Grandest Elder!..And; thank you!", he said taking a deep bow before the elder. "You have NO idea how much this means to me!"

"Indeed I do..my dear boy!", the old elder replied as he lay one hand upon his shoulder. "For my granddaughter said those same words…about you!"

Flabber smiled widely with pride, as he bowed once more, and bid the elder farewell. As Flabber walked away, the Grandest Elder confided with Aeon.

"What are we going to do with him?!"

Aeon just stretched his wings as he squawked.

"I couldn't agree with you more old friend!", he replied with a smile.

Outside the elder's chambers, Flabber's excitement could not be contained. As he 'hooted and hollered', an spun around. Then grabbed any nearby elder and danced with them. Many of which who were more confused, then angry.

Once outside the tower, he spotted Sarabella talking rather excitedly with some friends. Smiling devilishly, he approached her quietly from behind.

"You..have nooo idea how shocked I was! And by the GODS..is he gorgeous! And I thought he was hot on film! The cameras really don't-!", she suddenly stopped when she noticed her two best friends staring with their mouths covered. "What is it?" But before she could receive their reply, she was suddenly dipped from behind.

"Whoa!", she yelled out in alarm, as she instinctively threw her arms around his neck.

"Heh!..Thanks for the complements!", he said, as her eyes became as wide as her friends. "Allow me to show you my appreciation!"

Before she could even blink, he pulled her slightly forward and kissed her. When he pulled her upright, she looked as if she were on a strong drug, and her face was a full on crimson.

"Thank you very much darlin! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be tasting freedom finally!", he whispered from behind in her ear. "Happy early Birthday sugar!…Oh!..Love your hair by the way!..Red heads drive me nuts!"

Her eyes became wider, as her face turned redder then her hair. He turned around, and at the same moment, Sarabella fainted onto her friends. He turned his head slightly and saw the stupefied grins on their faces. He smiled and winked once, then disappeared back into the Earth realm. But not before hearing a wave of fan girl screams!

Later that evening, the Grandest Elder arrived, with two other elder's from the council. He made Flabber take a place upon the organ, standing between two rows of pipes. He and the other two elder's, then recited a chant, in an ancient tongue, that he had never heard before. An enchantment rune suddenly appeared beneath the organ, and strange glowing markings, appeared on it's old bronze pipes.

Flabber stared in amazement at the markings, never knowing that they were even there before. The Pipettes all clung nervously together, as they waited in anticipation.

Smoke suddenly shot out of the pipes, making a nose similar to that of a hiss. Almost as if the organ itself, was screeching in anger. Then it stopped, and the chanting ended.

Flabber brought up his hands, as he felt an unseen weight being lifted. A light golden mist surrounded his body, and for the first time actually saw attachments that resembled shackles, around his wrist and ankles, leading back to the organ. Then suddenly, they all shattered like glass, in a twinkling of beautiful light.

Flabber glanced at the Pipettes, and they smiled happily back. And he knew at that moment, he was finally; forever free!

"It is done!", the Grandest Elder spoke. "How do you feel my boy?"

"Flabulous!..Absoulty flabulous!", he happily responded, as he squeezed his fists together. "I feel like the Genie from 'Aladdin'"

"Splendid!", the Grandest Elder replied with a clap. "Then we are done here!"

"Row,ron!", Wolfie spoke as he pulled himself from the rest of the crew, that was keeping watch from the opposite end of the parlor. "Ri rave rah rest!"

"You have a test?", the wise elder asked, looking at the startled wolf-man.

"Roo..runderand ree?!"

The Grandest Elder chuckled. "Yes..I understand you perfectly!..You are VERY well spoken!"

The rest of the Hillhurst crew jumped in shock. Wolfie happily approached the elder and patted his shoulder. "Ra,roo!"

"Your most welcome!", he replied with a kind smile. "Please..you wish to perform a test?"

"Rah,rah!..Ray ree rees!", Wolfie said pointing to the keyboard.

"That's vight!", Fangula spoke excitedly, standing next to thee others. "The three notes that released him! You play them backwards; it rattraps him!"

"I see.", the elder spoke, turning back to the wolf-man. "You wish to see if the organ, will trap him once again by playing those three notes!"

"Rah,rah!", he said shaking his head.

"You..still remember..those notes Wolfie?", Flabber asked a little shocked.

"Rah,ruh!", Wolfie said with a shrug. "Rver row!"

"Wolfie says 'You never know!', Incase he had to use them again!", Fangula said with a snicker.

"Oh, nice!..Nice Wolfie!..I'll remember that next time, you need something!", Flabber said with a little pout.

"Please proceed!", the elder said with a wave of his hand.

Wolfie approached the organ and played the three notes. Everyone fell silent, as they watched. Flabber cringed with the thought of possible rentrapment. After a few moments..nothing! No screaming hiss from the organ, on suction vacuum! Just light smoke, rising from the pipes.

Wolfie nodded his head in approval and walked back to the others.

"Satisfied?", the elder asked looking up at Flabber.

"Very!", he replied with a single tear. "Thank you!…All of you!"

The Grandest Elder and the other two elders nodded respectfully, then disappeared back into their home realm.

The outlining of trees suddenly resurfaced within the phasm's line of sight. As his memory came to an end. Coming to a stop, he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, to catch his breath.

"Maybe I am crazy for jogging in this type of heat!", he said aloud, as he squinted looking at the sun. "Your brutal!…Ya know that!"

Snapping his fingers, a water bottle appeared in his hand. Just as the cold water was about to hit his lips, he heard a faint nose.

"What was that?", he said in alarm, as he lowered the bottle.

He replaced the cap, as he jogged a little farther ahead. A little ways down the dirt road, he spotted the backs of Drew and Roland. They were kneeling down in front of something.

"..Jo!..", he said to himself, as his jog turned into a sprint.

Worry and dread washed over him, and it felt as if it took a lifetime to reach them. 'Why the hell, didn't I just teleport them to the mansion?!', he thought angrily to himself, as he came upon the young teens.

Roland glanced back hearing footsteps.

"Flabber!", he said in shock.

Drew looked back, and was just as surprised as Roland was. But at the same time, just as glad.

"What are you doing here?", asked Drew as he quickly glanced around.

"I was jogging..", he quickly answered, not taking his worried eyes off of Jo.

"In THIS heat!..", Roland stated. "Whatta ya crazy?!"

"Yeah..I got the same thing, from the guys!", he said, kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong with Jo?"

Drew turned his attention, back to his sister. "I'm not sure. She..just fell from her bike!..She was fine a second ago!"

Flabber leaned closer to Jo. Her face was flushed, but her eyes were open.

"Jo darlin..can ya hear me?"

She turned her head slightly, "Now I know the heat is getting to me!.. I think I see Flabber!"

He chuckled feeling a little relief. "I'm no mirage sweetheart! Are you ok?"

"The sun..just got to me..", she said sounding a little hoarse. "I..just got a little light headed.."

"You had us worried Jo!", Roland said. "You should have told us!"

"I tried to!..", she whizzed. "But my throat..it's so dry!.."

"Here!", Flabber said handing her his bottle of water. "I don't want to see you dehydrate!"

"Thanks!", she said taking the bottle, and leaning it against her face. "..I'd do anything for AC, right about now!..Or a nice cool breeze!"

"Yeah!..Good luck with that Jo!", Drew said looking at her. "There isn't nothing that can penetrate THIS heat!"

"Yeah right! Nothing human anyway!", added Roland with a nod.

Jo looked from Roland to Flabber.

"Nothing..human; anyway!..", she repeated with a smile. Flabber raised an eyebrow. "How bout it Flabber?..Think ya can help me out here?"

The phasm glanced between Roland and Drew, then back to Jo.

"Sure!..But I'll need to take a sip of this first!", he said reaching for the bottle of water. "I'm a little thirsty myself!"

He opened the bottle and took a sip, then handed it back to Jo.

"You can take more ya know!", she said seeing the little bit that was missing. "It is yours after all!"

He shook his head as he swallowed. "I only need a little Jo!..I'm good!"

He leaned slightly forward, and took a deep breath. Then slowly exhaled. Jo's eyes closed with unbelievable relief, feeling the minty cold breath upon her face.

"…I love you Flabber…", she said. Her eyes still closed.

He turned his head, as he lost his concentration. Coughing and snickering, as he did. Drew and Roland, laughed as they patted his back.

"Thanks guys, I'm good.", he said with visible wintry breath. "How was that? Feel any better?"

"By gosh yessss!..I always said you were 'cool'!", she replied with a happy wink, looking more alive. "Can you do it one more time?..Pleeease?!"

"Yeah!..For us to?", Roland asked excitedly.

Flabber sighed as he stood up. "Okay!..But, only one more time!..The temperature change isn't good for you!"

"Yeah, but it feels good!", Jo replied, as the others nodded.

Flabber said nothing as he smiled and backed up. Once far enough back, he motioned for them to scoot closer together.

"Alright Flabber!..We're ready!", yelled Drew. "And no holding back!"

"Yeah!", agreed Roland. "Let us have it!"

"I can't do that! I'll blow you guys away!...Literally!"

Drew, Roland and Jo, all glanced at one another. Then looked at Flabber, with devilish grins.

"..what?..", he asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"You just don't want to do it; cause you can't!", Drew said in a very arrogant manner.

"Come again?…", Flabber replied not believing his own ears. "..you wanna run that by me again?"

"It's ok Flabber..", Jo said playing along. "Everybody has their…limitations!..I imagine the same can be said for phasms!"

"SAY WHAT!"

Roland had to turn his head, after seeing Flabber drop his mouth, in insult and complete shock.

"Jo!..I'm surprised to hear you say that!", he responded as he threw his hands on his hips. "You should know better, then to say something like that to me!…You ALL should!"

"Well, you know what they say Flabber; at times like this..", Roland said looking at him, as the phasm raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell?", he asked while shifting his weight, onto his other foot.

"PUT UP! OR SHUT UP!", they all shouted in unison.

"Oh, really?!..", he said pacing back and forth, like a caged animal. "...'Put up, or shut up!'..the nerve of it all!…Un-believable!…"

He stopped pacing and pointed at them.

"Oh, I'll put up!", he said shaking his head. "CLEAR ACROSS THE TOWN!"

They cracked up laughing.

"Go ahead…laugh it up!", he said seriously, as he turned around. "..Cause you won't be, in about two more seconds!"

"Blah, blah, blah..", Drew said mocking him with his hand. "More action, less talking!"

They started snickering uncontrollably, as they saw him stop abruptly, and shake his head.

"..tisk..That is sooooooooo it!"

Jo quickly raised her hands, as they both 'hi-fived' her. Flabber turned and saw them, quickly lower their hands.

"Alright you three!..You want wind? I'll GIVE you wind!"

They all sat forward, as they watched him take a REALLY deep breath. Making his purple tank expand, as his lungs filled with air. Then released winds strong enough to up root trees! As they leaned back, losing what remained of their leaves.

Drew, Jo and Roland, tried to stand, as their bikes whizzed past them in the air.

"WHOOAA!", they yelled, as they tumbled down a small hill behind them.

Flabber slapped his hands over his mouth, after seeing them fall back. 'Why did I let them talk me into this?'

"KIDS!", he yelled, as he jogged up to the side of the road. Then relaxed a little, hearing laughter. "Are you three alright?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!", they shouted.

"Can we do it again?!", Jo asked with excitement, getting to her feet. While Drew and Roland brushed off their shorts.

"Yeah Flabber!..That was fun!", said a staggering Drew.

"And the guys think I need help!", he responded shaking his head. "Sorry guys! But no can do!"

"Ohhhhhh!…", they pouted.

He laughed. "Come on! Let's get back to the mansion!..We have an island to get too!"

"Alright!", they said as they met him along side the road.

"Hey!..Wait a minute..", Drew said looking around. "Where's our bikes?!"

Flabber darted his eyes over the blond boys head. Then slapped his own face, when realization hit.

"…I blew them away…", he replied. "Looks like I owe you three bikes! But, I'll worry about that late-!…Oh! FLABDAMN IT!…I blew the freakin water bottle away to!"

Flabber and the kids all looked at each other, and cracked up laughing.

"Come on guys, let's get to the mansion!", Flabber said with a snicker. "I'll teleport us there!"

They all nodded in agreement, as they disappeared with a snap of the phasm's fingers.

Further down the road, Trip and Van were heading home. Discussing the events that happened at Hillhurst.

"So, what do you think happened back there?", asked Van, taking a big sip of soda.

"I told you!..", replied Trip, as he stretched back in the seat. "It was the heat!..There was warnings not to go out in it today, and it messed with our minds!..Ya know..like seeing a mirage!"

"That was some mirage..Master Trip! To make us all wet!", replied Dudley from behind the wheel.

"Who asked YOU Dudley?!..", Trip barked, looking at the old man. "…Just drive!"

"My apologies sir.", he said as he slumped in his seat.

"Like I was saying..", he said turning back to Van. "…none of it happened!"

"Yeah!..I guess your right.", Van said, as he nodded.

They went to pound their fits, when suddenly they were thrown forward, as the limo came to a screeching halt. Outside three bikes came crashing down; landing right in front of them. A water bottle bounced off, a pair of metallic purple handlebars.

"…what..the..heck?!…", Trip said staring in disbelief. "Where..did THAT come from?"

Dudley just slowly shook his head. "It just..dropped..from the sky!"

Trip and Van looked at each other, then out the back window.

"Hill-!", Van started.

"Don't..", Trip said holding up a hand.

"But..it came from that direction!", insisted Van.

"But..nothing!", he looked at Dudley. "Dudley..just take us home!..I've soooo had it with this day!"

"Very good..sir!..", he replied, as he cautiously drove around the bikes.

"It's about time!", complained Mums, when they finally arrived, in the middle of the parlor. "I was getting arthritis, for waitin so long!"

"Mums..you already have arthritis.", the phasm replied, walking up to the rest of the group.

"Yeah well!..It still didn't help!", Mums said with a shake of his head. "Can we go now?"

"Alright, alright!..Gather round everyone!", he said as they all got closer. "Now, does everyone have everything?..Cause I ain't making fifty trips!"

They all nodded.

"I even have on my 'Moonbeam 5,000', sun block!", Fangula stated happily, behind his shades. "I'm good to go!"

"Good to hear it!..Let me do a quick head count, before we go!", Flabber said looking around. "Fang, Frankie, Wolfie, Mums, Little Ghoul, Me, Kids..hold on..we're missing some!..Where are the girls?"

"PRESENT!", they hollered from behind, making him jump slightly.

"Oh! There ya's are!..", he said, Then saw all their bags. "I said pack thee essentials. Not your whole wardrobe!"

"Whatta talking about?..", they said with their hands on their hips. "These ARE the essentials!"

"..It's only for two nights!", he said holding up his fingers. "You girls have enough there, to last two months!"

The Pipettes looked at one another, then shrugged. "Annnnd..your point is?"

"...never mind..", he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Do you three, have on your belts?"

"Yep!", they said as they pointed to their waist.

"What's with the belts?", asked Jo. "Besides the fact that they all look pretty similar!"

"It helps to keep them energized, while their away from the organ!", he said. "You see; each jewel in the center, does more then just correspond to their colors! It corresponds to their very energy signatures!...Thus allowing them freedom from the organ! But, it's only temporary. I need to recharge them every 24 hours!..But, that's no problem for me!..I have plenty of energy to spare!"

"I never even knew you girls had legs!", replied Fangula. "And..rather nice one's at that!"

Flabber said nothing as he shot him a look.

"..sorry..", the vampire mumbled.

"Thanks for the complements Fangie!", they replied not seeming to mind in the slightest.

"Alright! Enough already!", Flabber said throwing his hands up. "Can we get ON with it?!"

They giggled as they embraced him, "Ohh! No need to get jealous Flabby Pooh!.. We only have eyes for you!"

Flabber's cheeks turned a purplish red.

"Yeah..'Flabby Pooh'!", mocked Mums. Then getting a light punch from the phasm, for his troubles.

" !..Hey Flabber? Did ya remember to pack the coolers like we asked?"

The phasm looked at Roland as he nodded. "You bet!"

He snapped his fingers and four coolers appeared.

"Is that gonna be enough for all of us?", Little Ghoul asked looking up. "I could eat one cooler myself!"

"Not these coolers!", the phasm replied. "Their enchanted!..Trust me!..Their full!"

"Awesome Flabber!", Drew said with a smile.

"You know it!", he winked. "Are we all set? Last call!"

They all nodded.

"Alright everybody, grab hold!..To each other!", he added as they all tried grabbing a hold of him. "I need at least a little room to work my magic now!"

He looked around to make sure that everyone was at least holding an arm or a hand, with the Pipettes on each side of him, holding on to his shoulder.

"Alright, listen up!", he said getting their attention. "It's VERY important that nobody lets go during the transport!..I don't to lose anybody!..Got it?"

Frankie started clapping his hands together.

"Yep, yep!"

Flabber sighed, "Fang..Mums.."

"Yeah..we know!", Mums said shaking his head, as he grabbed one arm, while Fangula grabbed thee other. "We got him.."

"Thank you..", he looked to the side and nodded at the coolers. They disappeared, then reappeared, in the center of their circle. "Ok!..Here we go!.."

He closed his eyes, as he lay two fingers on the side of each temple. Everyone fell silent as he began to chant.

'Take us now, to our island gettaway. Free from detection and pray. So we may have some fun to play!'

A light yellow mist, suddenly surrounded the group, as the Pipettes started to sing.

"You know it's all I ever wanted, vacation HIDE AWAY, GETTAWAY!"

The last thing heard, was their voices echoing though out the parlor. As they headed to their 'Paradise Island'!

End of Chapter 1: Heat wave from Hell!

Deals of the 7th Kind, Lead to Paradise Island


End file.
